Gangsta's Paradise
by boredddd xD
Summary: Alexis Johnes is a respectable detective in her precinct and is called upon by her captain to go on an undercover mission to infiltrate the gang Falling in Reverse and gather evidence to lock them up for good. What will happen when she meets their leader? Will she be able to go through with her task? Rated M for language, violence and future sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Alexis Carter Johnes, Lexa for short. I'm 5'7" with long black wavy hair and black eyes. I live in a 2 bedroom flat with my Tibetan Mastiff Charlie. I'm a detective working for the local PD. Normally detectives have partners but I can't get a single candidate to qualify for my partnership requirements. So far anyone who's applied for the post was a rookie straight out of the academy. Considering my experience in the field and one year military training, I don't have the time or patience to be babysitting the newcomers, so I'm on my own. I'm the sharpest shooter in our department so I often get assigned more dangerous cases because everyone knows I can handle myself pretty well with any firearm. I don't shy away from the sight of blood and I'm not afraid to take down even the most dangerous gangs and drug lords around the city. For this I am well known among the leaders of every gang by name only since we wear a lot of gear during busts, and they know to flee when they hear I'm involved. All except for one gang _Falling In Reverse_ , we can't seem to get anything to stick. No matter how much evidence we accumulate it always manages to disappear or become damaged, or the witnesses change their minds and don't want to testify anymore. It's frustrating to say the least. This gang doesn't fear the police in the slightest; in fact they enjoy making us look like fools. Lately we've had more and more run-ins with them but one thing that always irks me is that their leader is never there with them. We don't know who he is, no idea what he looks like or even his name. My informants tell me rumors of him. The rumors vary between horror stories and just plain non-existence.  
"JOHNES, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Thomas (my boss) being as pleasant as always. I sighed and stood from my comfy chair and walked into the conference room where a few of my team were standing waiting for the captain to tell us what's gotten his panties in a twist. "Good. Now that you're all here I have a new assignment for you all." He said with a very serious tone. We all looked at each other in anticipation for him to continue. "We need someone to infiltrate _Falling In Reverse,_ find out who their leader is and take them down." Now everyone was talking among themselves contemplating who to send in. All of a sudden the room grew quiet as Tom looked directly at me, understand what this meant I just nodded and proceeded to discuss how all this was going to go down.  
After I was given all the information we had on them we focused on making up a background story for my role. The name I was going to be using was Catherine Pierce. My best friend Diana picked it. She's petite, at 5'2", sweet girl who has a heart of gold. She has short, light brown hair, blue eyes and a soft voice. I thought it was a bit much but she insisted and the captain approved it so I agreed. The story they had come up with was your basic daddy-issues deal, rough childhood and all that jazz. A few more hours passed as we were smoothing out the final details of my cover and I was set to go tomorrow night. This will be my greatest challenge yet since I've never been this close to locking them all away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ***THE NEXT NIGHT***

I rode to the warehouse where they held their tryouts for joining the gang. It was basically a competition and whoever lasts till the end will join the gang and the rest, well I don't really know what happens to the rest but it can't be good. I got off my bike and put my hair in a messy bun and went inside. There was a large crowd in there. All of them were getting signed in to tryout; there were even a bunch of girls who by the looks of them only wanted to 'get with' the boss. I went to get enrolled into the event. After everyone was accounted for one of the lead founding members spoke into a microphone "Okay, guys as you all know my name is Ryan Seaman." He was wearing black baggy clothes like all the other gang member but each one had a different colored bandana which they wore on their necks, his was red. "And I will be your host tonight. Every single one of you will be competing for the chance to join our ranks. There is only ONE spot available so you will have to impress us and the boss. For obvious reasons he won't be showing his face to you, the one that wins will have the golden opportunity to meet him face to face. Best of luck to y'all and let the game begin!" Everyone cheered as if we were at a concert or something, I couldn't wait till this was all over and done with. They went in groups of five side by side shooting at moving targets from different distances. The closest targets were 10m away, the next were 25m away and the last ones were 50m away. Most of them weren't very good and they couldn't even get the ones at 25m. I laughed my ass off while watching them failing at the 25m targets. At some point a lot of the guys that failed got really pissed that I had the audacity to laugh at them, considering they thought themselves as sharpshooters. One of them called out to me "Hey, girlie, instead of only laughing why don't you try it yourself and we'll see how well YOU do!" I only smirked and came over to the shooting range. Once we were given the green light I pulled out my airsoft dual pistols and I smoked all the targets in record time before anyone even got the chance to fire their first bullet. The warehouse grew quiet, everyone was staring at me and the gang leaders had gotten up from their chairs. After I was done with the targets I blew on the smoke coming out of pistols and put them back in their holsters attached to my thighs.  
The competition was obviously over after that so everyone had to leave. Most of them were cursing loudly, some were directed at me but I just brushed them off. After everyone had left I was the only one left in the warehouse standing in front of the table where the founders sat looking at me and contemplating what to say to me. The place wasn't very well lit so I could barely make out their faces and the boss was sitting at the farthest chair at the table completely covered by the night's darkness. I couldn't make out his face at all. I could only see that he had a large, strong build and looked as if he would be much taller than me if he stood.  
After what felt like minutes in complete silence the one with the blue bandana spoke "So, tell us about yourself. Where did you learn to do that and why haven't you come to us sooner?" I took a breath "I was an army kid but when my dad got decommissioned he started drinking, my mom left us when I was little and let's just say I didn't have a pleasant childhood." I looked to the side for a second for a dramatic effect and continued "I never really had any interest in joining a gang until now." "And what caused the sudden change of heart?" "I heard you were causing a lot of trouble for the police, making them look like fools and all that and I wanted a part of it." They looked me up and down. I was wearing black high waisted skinny jeans, a black loose shoulderless shirt that read _All Monsters Are Human_ , written in AHS letters and black converse shoes. They started discussing something among themselves while I looked around the warehouse and then the one that spoke to me earlier, Jacky Vincent, spoke again "We have one last question for you, are you a cop?" My heart started beating faster at that point but I kept my face as unreadable as before and answered flatly with "No". Another one of them who had a green bandana; I think Max Green was his name asked with a skeptical tone "I noticed that you and our biggest pain in the ass Alexis Johnes have the same shooting style. Care to explain that?" At that all of them shifted in their chairs and the boss had even leaned forward to hear my answer. "I guess saying that I've never heard of her wouldn't be taken seriously so, yeah I know her. I taught her everything she knows. We used to be best friends a long time ago and then she betrayed me by becoming a cop; haven't spoken to her in years." I answered with the most anger and hurt in my voice I could muster to make my story more believable. They discussed their decision and then asked me with big smiles "What should we call you then?" I smiled back "Cat".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Cat" I said returning their smiles. After I acquainted myself with the gang members their leader stood up from his chair, impossible for me to make out his face. I still didn't know his name or had heard his voice and then he motioned for me to follow him somewhere. I followed and everyone else behind me staying as quiet as a crypt. I was starting to get nervous after such a long silence but thankfully the darkness hid my face. Suddenly we came to a stop in front of a huge metal door that had a pretty serious locking mechanism. In order to open the door two gang members were needed to scan their handprints and eyes. Jacky and Ryan did the honors while the boss, Max and I stayed back and watched them. At this point I had a lot of questions but knew better than to voice them. As soon as they opened the door we went inside, it was even darker than before. "You made it through the tryouts let's see if you can pass your initiation or even survive it." I gulped at the sound of that. The voice was unfamiliar; I'm guessing that was the leader's voice. He had a deep voice, almost sounded as if it was filled with hate. I raised an eyebrow at his statement but since it was dark no one could see it. At that moment the room lit up. I had to blink rapidly to adjust my eyes to the sudden light change. I was in the middle of a training ground. "Your objective is simple: Get to the other side without dying. If you finish the course I'll tell ya' my name and I'll show ya' my face. Good luck, you're gonna need it" the boss sneered from somewhere behind me. The obstacles before me were deadly to say the least. I had to get through a 15m pool with alligators in it, defeat a tiger, monkey bars swinging over fire and climb a ladder with all kinds of knives flying at it. This was going to be fun, I smirked to myself. "Here goes everything." My initiation had started. The first obstacle was the tiger – it was growling and clawing at me.  
It was obvious what I was supposed to do but I refused to kill the tiger so I got out my pistols at which the animal roared at me. I slowly put them on the ground and kicked them aside "What the fuck are you doing, Pierce?!" I heard Jacky yell from somewhere above, I ignored him and continued with my plan, the tiger calmed down a bit and I extended my arm to it and waited. The beast came closer to inspect my hand, sniffed it and saw I had nothing with which I could harm it and it rubbed its head against my palm and started purring. I told it to go back to its cage for now and after the big feline did I picked up my pistols and continued with the test. Next up were the monkey bars. I took a deep breath and started swinging from bar to bar. I had at least 10 more meters to go and the fire below me was getting stronger and hotter. I was sweating like crazy by the middle of the obstacle. As I reached for the next bar my hand slipped and I almost fell into the raging fire, but I quickly recovered and finished the second task. I had to regain my breath from all that physical exertion. I pushed on to the big aquarium. I had to gather some courage for this one and I just ran through them; jumping from alligator to alligator I managed to get to the edge of the pool when one of the animals dragged me into the water I quickly pulled out my pistols and shot the creature in the tail and it let me go while all the others rushed towards the blood. I swam out and coughing up water. "This bitch is crazy…" I heard Max saying to the rest of the gang members. One more to go… I got off my ass now completely soaked, making my movements harder since my clothes were a lot heavier now and I was already tired from the last two challenges. All that was left was the ladder. I started climbing and the first knife flew straight at me and it would've hit my face had I not moved in time. I continued climbing as the knives become more numerous. At a certain point just before the top the machines that were shooting at me had concentrated on that particular spot. It was literally raining knives there. So I waited for a second as a bigger one flew in my direction and I caught it while a smaller butterfly knife nicked my side. I hissed in pain but I continued with my strategy. I aimed the machete at one of the machines and hit it square in the muzzle. The opening was jammed and it couldn't fire anymore so it malfunctioned and shut down. Since the danger was halved I could easily avoid the incoming flying objects and I reached the top. I was greeted with applause and praises. I remained on all fours clutching my side, turns out the wound was deep. "Cat, are you ok?" was the last thing I heard Ryan say before I passed out from the blood loss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last thing I remember before I passed out was being lifted up into someone's arms and carried off somewhere. I woke up from a dull pain in my side. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, all I knew was that I had to get home. I tried to sit up only to feel a sharp stab in my abdomen. I groaned at the sudden feeling. "So, you're finally awake" I heard a bored voice say. I looked toward the figure, he was really tall, at least 6 feet and he had a strong build, but he had his back to me, doing something at the nearby table. "Where am I" was the only thing I could say. "You're in my quarters, I brought you here" "Why" "You got stabbed on the last obstacle and passed out, I brought you here to patch you up" was all he said, didn't even bother to look at me while he spoke. At his statement I looked down at where my wound was supposed to be and what I saw shocked me. WHERE THE HELL WAS MY SHIRT?! There was also a slightly bloody bandage going around my waist. "Why am I half naked?" I asked more than a little pissed, at least my bra was still on. He stopped doing whatever it was he was doing at the table and turned around to look at me with a raised eyebrow. His piercing dark brown eyes were the only thing I could see because the rest of his face was covered by his black bandana. "I had to take it off since it was in the way and soaked in blood. It would be in your best interest to show a little gratitude 'cuz next time I might just let you bleed to death" He hissed that last part which honestly frightened me. I stared at him for a bit not knowing how to react. I bit my lip "I'm sorry for my rudeness… Thank you" I looked at him feeling ashamed at how bitchy I was acting considering he saved my life and he wasn't even obliged to do so. His features softened a tiny bit acknowledging my apology. He motioned to my right; there was a chair with a change of clothes since I my clothes were still drenched. I nodded at him and tried getting up from the bed which was nearly impossible from the pain. I bit back a cry as he watched me the entire time. I made it to the bathroom where I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I sat on the edge of the bathtub just breathing and steadying myself. I then changed into my new clothes which consisted of a black baggy t-shirt obviously way too big for me and a pair of shorts which looked like full length pants on me since they were made for a man with a much larger body than mine. I noticed my hair looked like shit. I quickly let my hair drop from the messy bun and braided it since it was already dry. I came out of the bathroom and felt a pang at my side. I lifted the shirt and noticed more blood than there should be; I had reopened my wound. The man whose name I didn't know sighed in annoyance and motioned for me to sit on the bed again. I did as instructed "Lift up the shirt" and so I did. He took off my bandage as I hissed. He looked at me momentarily and then continued with the bandage change. At a certain point it got so painful I instinctively grabbed onto his shirt which startled him since he wasn't expecting that and he looked at me as if asking if he can continue. I nodded while clenched my teeth, took a deep breath, tightened my grip on his shirt even more and he finished fixing the bloody mess. After he was done I let go of him, hand shaking because of how firmly I had held onto him. He stood up and went to dispose of the old bandages. He had a mini bar in his room so I hoped I would find some ice in there to put on my side. I only found a few cans of beer; I guessed that would have to do so I took one out and put it carefully on my abdomen, gasping at the sudden cold sensation. He then came out of the bathroom noticing what I was doing and stood there for a second but said nothing. He brushed off my very presence. The pain had subsided a bit so I joked "May I know the name of my masked hero or at least see his face?" He looked surprised when I spoke almost as if he had forgotten I was even there. He then turned to me taking off his bandana "The name's Ronnie Radke but you will address me as RR or boss, got it?" I was stunned at his harsh tone but nodded anyway "Yeah, boss."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We stood for a while just looking at each other and I looked to the side biting my lips. "What is it now?" he asked half annoyed noticing my shift. "I have to get home and I have no idea how since we're no longer in the warehouse" "What makes you think we're not in the warehouse" I could hear the intrigue in his voice. "Well, A – the warehouse was not big enough to have a room as big as yours, let alone 3 more for your other gang members. B – I can see no surrounding buildings through the window curtains while the warehouse was surrounded by construction sites. C- "He lifted his hand to signal me to shut up and I did with a questioning look. "Very good deducing skills, almost like a detective" Was he testing me? Did I fail? Shit. Quick think of something to say before you get shot or worse, Lexa! "Even a monkey can deduce that. The most obvious factor was the surrounding buildings" I said trying to hide my uneasiness. He only smirked at my half-assed defense and gestured to me to follow him. "C'mon I'll drive ya." I gulped at that, him seeing where I lived wasn't part of the plan "Is it necessary?" He looked at me curiously. "I mean I have my bike and I can handle getting home on my own if you give me directions to a nearby road." He inspected my face probably looking for any signs of betrayal but didn't comment. "Let's go" was all he said; there was just no arguing with this man. I sighed and started walking. When we got to his garage I was shocked by the amount of cars he had. All different brands and all of them looked very expensive. We took his metallic Toyota Tacoma pick-up truck so we could put my bike in the back. I went towards my bike to somehow get it at the back but he just pushed me aside and lifted it with just his hands and loaded it on the truck. I stared at him in awe. "What?" I shook my head and sat in the passenger's seat. He came from the back of the truck and sat in the driver's seat "Okay, where to now?" I gave him my address reluctantly and we set off. We drove in silence which was getting too awkward for me so I turned on the radio and I stumbled on _Rain by the Hollywood Undead._ I started humming to the music which earned me a weird look from Ronnie, but I didn't care. After a few more songs we reached my building. "So, what was all the fuss about getting home so fast?" "I don't live alone." "Hmm" "Well, you're already here wanna come up and meet my companion?" He seemed reluctant "I'll make you coffee as a thank you for saving my life and driving me home safely, it's the least I can do" He sighed and got out of the car. We went up to my apartment door and before I opened it I warned him trying to hold back a laugh "Don't show fear or it might me the last thing you ever do" He raised an eyebrow at me and I opened the door calling out to Charlie. As soon as he heard his name he came running at me, full speed from the bedroom. When he noticed Ronnie he stood still, growling a little bit. "Charlie, come here" he growled again "Now, Charlie" he carefully stepped forward. "Charlie, I want you to meet Ronnie, he saved my life today." I said pointing at my new 'boss'. When he heard this he came up to Ronnie and rubbed his head against his leg and wiggled his tail. I could've sworn I saw a smile on Ronnie's face as he crouched to Charlie's level and pet his head. "What is it with you and wild beasts" he asked amused. "I guess you could say I understand them, even tough guys need love" I said while scratching Charlie behind the ear and continued "Beasts are widely misunderstood and seen as only capable of doing unspeakable damage just because they're bigger and stronger than everyone else, I don't agree with that. I believe that the so-called 'monsters' have the biggest hearts, it's just that no one gives them a chance to prove it" he just stared at me not saying a word. There was an awkward silence again so I cleared my throat and went to make his coffee "You can sit wherever you want, I'll be back in a few with your coffee and Charlie, no eating the guest" I said suppressing a laugh as Charlie hinted at Ronnie to rub his stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I left my new 'boss' in the living room to prepare his coffee when my phone rang. I panicked for a second and quickly picked up quietly. "Dee? What's wrong?" "OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOU WERE M.I.A. FOR TWO DAYS?!" "What!? Two days? Really?" "YES!" "Well, I can't explain right now but just so you know I'm fine, nothing to worry about and-" "Who are you talking to?" I froze in place when I heard Ronnie's voice behind me. "I gotta go" "Wai-" I quickly hung up. "I was talking to my aunt; she called because she wanted to know when I would visit." "Where does she live?" Shit. Think fast. "Uh..Nevada." He narrowed his eyes at me "The coffee is almost ready" I tried changing the subject "Maybe some other time I gotta bounce" he turned to leave and in my panic I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind "Why didn't you tell me that I had been out for an entire day?" He stopped in his tracks turning around "I didn't think it was relevant" he said in a bored tone. "Well it was! I could've died and then who would've taken care of Charlie?" He just looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. The machine beeped and I sighed. "Your coffee's ready or are you in a hurry" "He kept his eyes on me for a moment and sat on the couch next to the dog. "How do you like it?" "Black." I handed him the coffee in a Star Wars mug to which he just snickered and took a sip from it. "What? You don't like SW?" "Oh, no I like it, just didn't think anyone would actually BUY a cup with it" He continued to sip his coffee with a judging smile. "Shut up." Charlie came on the couch and rested his head on Ronnie's lap which more than surprised me. Ronnie noticed that "What's wrong?" "Nothing, it's just you're the first man he has ever liked and hasn't tried to eat yet" I finished with a joke. He half-smiled into his mug. We stayed quiet for a few minutes while he drank his coffee and I played with Charlie's tail. "So…" He looked at me expectantly "What drove you to this life?" He frowned avoiding my gaze and stayed silent, perhaps contemplating what to say to me. "I'm sorry for asking, it's none of my business" as I finished he spoke "My fucking mother left when I was three and my dad was always high, the power was never on, the bill was never on time" he said breaking the cup in his hands and sent the coffee to the floor. I jumped a little from the unexpected breakage. Charlie got startled so he ran from us to my bedroom while we stayed on the couch; Ronnie's hands were bleeding profusely but he didn't move. I got off the couch and went back into the kitchen to get a towel, a bowl with warm water, some rubbing alcohol and bandages. When I got back he was still sitting in the same spot so I moved to clean the mess up and his cuts. As I reached for his hands he jerked away from me with a malicious look on his face. "Boss, you're bleeding heavily and I have to clean your cuts, they could get infected." When I reached for him again he didn't move away, instead he just watched me work. I pulled out the pieces still stuck in his hands earning grimaces. I washed them with the warm water and gently dabbed them with the alcohol which made him clench his teeth, then I bandaged him. "All done." I said standing up from my kneeling position in front of him and moved to wipe the coffee off the floor and pick up the remaining pieces too. I could feel his eyes on me as I went back to the kitchen to dispose of the cup leftovers and put the towel in the washing machine. I washed my hands since they smelled of rubbing alcohol and came back to the living room. "So, you can shoot, parkour, tame wild beasts and heal wounds. What else can ya' do" he sounded amused. "I get myself in trouble easily" he chuckled at that "You certainly do" "I'm also a bullshit magnet. No matter how normal a person seems to be they somehow turn out to be biggest dick-holes." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Any examples in mind?" I thought for a moment before I answered. "Well, I had this boyfriend a long time ago and everything was going perfectly, we were going to get married and everything, and then I found out that he had been cheating on me for over a year. I was devastated to say the least. I broke the asshole's jaw and sliced up the tires on the bitch's car." He seemed to be holding back a laugh when I finished explaining. "What? You never had shitty relationship?" "Sure, but thank God I've never had a psycho ex like you" He started laughing his ass off. "Hey! They deserved it!" I threw a pillow at his face and he stopped laughing. Shit. I'm about to die. He looked me dead in the eye, piercing me with his gaze. I was petrified. Oh, what have I- He threw the pillow right back at my face trying not to laugh. I just sat there dumbfounded at what had just happened. Here I was thinking of what possible painful death he had come up with after I hit him with the pillow and there he was returning the favor. "Now, boss that wasn't very professional of you" I said in a teasing tone. His face suddenly changed from amusement to a grimace and stood up "I have to go" he scratched the back of his head "it's getting late" "O-okay?" I was honestly confused did I say something wrong? Right then Charlie came out from his hiding spot to rub his head in Ronnie's leg, almost as if he knew that he was leaving. I chuckled at my Charlie and opened the door for Ronnie "Thanks again for patching me up" I said awkwardly "Now we're even" he waved goodbye with his bandaged hands and left. I closed the door and slid to the floor with my back to it "What just happened?" I asked no one in particular. I went to the window and watched him get in the truck and drive away into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As soon I couldn't see him in the horizon anymore I ran to my phone I had in the kitchen and immediately called Diana. "What the hell, Aly?" "I know, I know I'm sorry. It wasn't a good time." I heard her exasperated sigh "How's the mission coming along? Did you infiltrate the gang? Did you meet the leader? What's his name?" She continued on with the questions and I couldn't keep up, I was just too tired. "Dee, Dee, Dee stop." "Sorry, I got carried away. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. And yes I got into the gang. I met their leader and uh... He was just here. That's why I couldn't talk." "WHAT?! WHAT WAS HE DOING IN YOUR APARTMENT?! HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She was so going to kill me. "Calm down, Dee. He just drove me home." "Why? Is something wrong with your bike?" "No, there was a condition in order to get into the gang, an initiation if you will and I got hurt badly but I'm fine now" I finished quickly. There was a long pause. "What happened?" "During the initiation I got cut and I passed out from blood loss. I'm guessing their boss nursed my wound since I woke up at his hideout without my shirt on. Before you-" "WHAT?!" "-say anything..." "Did that bastard do anything?!" I knew she would overreact! "NO! He only patched me up and drove me home, I swear." There was a short silence followed by a sigh. "Okay, I trust you. But if he tries anything..." "He won't, Dee, calm down. Um.." "What is it, Aly?" She asked worried. "Something weird happened..." "What did?" "Charlie.. Liked him..." "The fuck? He hates everyone." "I was surprised too." "I have a bad feeling about this…" it was never a good sign when she said that. "Hey, Aly, before I forget why I called earlier; it's about the case. The captain is eating my ass about it. So tell me everything you've gathered on them so far. Names, past and potential crimes, everything." "Well the leader's name is Ronald Radke, don't know his middle name, he's got a lot of distinctive tattoos and a very short temper. The rest of the members are Ryan Seaman, Max Green, also known as Max the Ripper and the last one is Jacky Vincent; has a British accent. I'll need to speak with a sketch artist for Radke's picture." "Got it, I'll set it up for tomorrow. Make sure your phone stays on at all times." "Of course, Dee. I have a request" "Shoot" "If something were to happen to me and I'm not the one picking up the phone, just in case I want you to address me as _Cat_ , okay?" "Are you in danger?" I could hear how worried she was. "No, everything is fine, it's just a precaution." She was reluctant but agreed "Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want to blow your cover. I'll call you when I've set up the meeting." "Thanks, I gotta shower and go to sleep; it's been a rough couple of days. I'll talk to you tomorrow" "See you tomorrow, Aly. And PLEASE be careful around those thugs; who knows what they're capable of" "I will, Dee." After we hung up I went to my room and let my hair out of the messy bun and grabbed a towel. I went straight for the bathroom and closed the door. I took of the shirt I had on and placed it on one of the door's hangers. I carefully peeled off the bandage from around my waste and could see that the cut had started to heal a little bit. I turned on the faucet to fill the bathtub with warm water and finished taking off my remaining clothes and hung them on the door's hangers, while I draped the tower over the shower curtain. I slowly slid into the water hissing as it hit my irritated skin. I gritted my teeth and cleaned it as best as I could and then continued with my regular shower routine of washing and conditioning my hair and singing any random songs that came to mind. After I was clean and smelling of vanilla I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body, drained the tub and took the clothes off the door to put them in the washer. I found some bandages and took them with me. I then went back to my bedroom and wrapped the bandages around my waist as securely as possible without it hurting, and got some clothes out and put them on. I then proceeded to comb and braid my hair and went back into the living room to take the now washed clothes out and put them in the dryer. A few minutes passed and I heard the beeping of the dryer and took the clothes out and folded them and put them in a bag to give back to the gangster I was spying on. Afterwards I went back to my room, called Charlie from wherever he had been hiding in the apartment and went to bed. "Tomorrow will be a big day" I sighed to myself. At that moment Charlie came up to me and howled quietly, I pet his head and kissed his forehead "Good night, Charlie, I love you" he licked my face in response and howled again; guessing it's his way of saying he loves me too. Not long after I was fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

I woke up feeling a bit sore but rested. My phone rang Al- I mean Cat, I set up the meeting with the sketch artist and he'll be ready for you in half an hour." "Thanks, Dee, see you soon" I said hanging up. I pet Charlie in good morning and he wiggled his fluffy tail. I got out of bed and stretched, popping a few joints in the process. Charlie covered his ears with his paws and barked since he hated that sound. I chuckled at his adorableness and went to my wardrobe to pick out a new outfit for the day. I dug out a pair of black leather leggings, a grey loose tank top with a white dinosaur and rainbow words that read _They'll Never Find Us_ and a black leather jacket. I changed into them and let my hair out of the braids and brushed it. As soon as I was done brushing my hair I put on a cat-eye and a red lip. I went to put on my black combat boots and took the bag with the washed clothes and left for the police station. When I got there I parked my bike and walked straight into the police department where I was greeted with a bear hug. "ALYYY! I'm so happy to see you" "Great to see you too" I hugged her back. "So, where's the sketch artist?" "This way." She lead me to an empty interrogation room and soon after the guy came in. "My name is Christian Veil, I'm the sketch artist you requested." He said offering his hand and I shook it. "Alexis Johnes, detective in this fine establishment." We then sat at the table and I proceeded to give him a detailed description of Radke. "Diamond shaped face; dark brown, almond-shaped eyes; small hero nose; classic full lips with lower lip being fuller than upper lip; thick, black, neck-length hair shaved on the right side of the head; has a shark tattooed on the side of his head, the word _unbreakable_ tattooed on his forehead, an _RR_ tattooed on his right temple and a tear below his left eye." I waited as the artist finished the sketch and showed me his work. "That's him, alright. Good job." He nodded to me and got up to leave the sketch with the other police officers. "Pleasure being of service, Mrs. Johnes." He said as he extended his hand to me again. "It's Miss Johnes, and please the pleasure was all mine." I shook his hand with a smile. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks and turned around "I almost forgot would you like to get coffee sometime?" He seemed a bit nervous "Sure, why not" "Can I call you and we'll set something up" I nodded and gave him my number and he gave me his. "Oh, and call me Lexa" "Chris" I smiled and proceeded to leave the station. That's when my phone blew up with an unknown number. I reluctantly answered it "Hello?" "CAT, GET BACK TO THE WAREHOUSE NOW! THE BOSS WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU! IT'S IMPORTANT" I was overwhelmed by how urgent Ryan's voice sounded on the phone. Shit. Maybe they're onto me. Fuck. Gotta think of a good story to tell them. "Okay, Ryan I'm on my way. Be there soon" "Hurry!" I hung up and climbed on my motorcycle and drove as fast as I could until I reached the warehouse. I got off the bike and straightened myself as I took the bag of clothes with me and went to the suspiciously opened door of the warehouse. As soon as I entered, the door slammed shut behind me which startled me and I looked around. Everything was torn to pieces, broken chairs, tables, glass, everything was upside down. "What the-" I didn't even get to finish my thought when I felt a tight grip on my throat as I was lifted off the ground; I dropped the bag I was carrying. I gasped at the angry eyes I saw burning into the back of my skull. "YOU! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF ABOUT YOU THE MOMENT YOU STEPPED FOOT INTO THIS WAREHOUSE!" "W-what are you t-talking abou-" "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He roared at me. I was afraid for my life. "I'm not playing any games." I gasped out. He increased the pressure on my neck making me cough and I tried pulling his hand off my throat with both my hands but it was no use. He had an iron grip and I was starting to go dizzy. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING AT A POLICE STATION" "How did you know I was at the station" I asked confused and worried "WRONG ANSWER!" He punched a hole in the wall just next to my face. "NEXT ONE WILL BE YOUR FACE, NOW TALK!" I had never seen anyone so pissed in my life, it was terrifying. "Remember a-at my 'interview'w-when J-acky asked me to tell you som-something about myself?" He waited for me to continue looking at me with the most hate-filled stare I could imagine. "Well, I told you that my fa-father was a drunk, he got arrested for drun-k driving today. I was called down since I'm his in-case-of-emergency." I barely coughed out as he kept staring at me maliciously. He held me like that a little longer and then dropped me on the floor. "Fine, but just know if you EVER give me a reason to mistrust or doubt you again I will NOT hesitate to snap your little neck." He finished in a stone cold tone which frankly sent shivers down my spine. "Of course, boss. But I still don't know how you knew I was at the station." "Be careful, little girl, I don't take kindly to being questioned or betrayal." I got up from the floor and picked up the bag I was carrying. I wanted to say something but I decided against it. "I brought back the clothes you lent me, washed and dried." He just took them from my hands and walked to the back somewhere. As soon as he had vanished Ryan, Jacky and Max came out of the shadows asking if I was okay. I rubbed my neck already feeling the bruises forming "I'm fine, but uh Rye?" "Yeah?" "How did you get my number?" He sighed knowing I would ask him. "Double R placed a tracker on your bike when he was leaving your place last night. The tracker emits a low frequency signal to your phone and I hacked it, getting your number." He said a bit ashamed for having done that. I was pissed beyond recognition. "HE DID WHAT!? Where is he?" I said gritting my teeth. "Cat, leave it alone." "THE HELL I AM!" They all looked at each other worried for my sanity and reluctantly pointed in the direction Radke had disappeared in. I went right through the door and saw him punching a punching bag in a ring. He had taken off his shirt and shoes. He looked at me from the corner of his eye "What do you want?" he seemed annoyed. "What do I want? OH! I want and apology!" He stopped punching the bag and looked at me "I don't owe you one" he said calmly and took a sip from a nearby water bottle. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I was clearly pissed. He raised an eyebrow looking almost amused. "I am your BOSS and YOU answer to ME." He took a step forward with each word he spoke until he was right in front of me, looking down at me. "Not if I'm not treated with respect" he straight out laughed at me. "Respect is earned not given, princess." "Fine, tough guy, what does a girl have to do to earn some respect around here?" He obviously didn't expect my response but quickly smirked. "Grab a pair of boxing gloves."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Grab a pair of gloves" he smirked at me "Huh?" "You want respect; this is how you earn it. Spar with me and if you win I'll take the tracker off your bike, if you lose you'll move in with us in the HQ so I can keep a closer eye on you and you'll have to do whatever I say with no questions asked. Deal?" I hesitated for a minute "You're on" I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, took off my leather jacket and shoes, and grabbed a pair of punching gloves. He took the punching bag off the rack it was hanging from and threw it over the ropes of the ring. Impressive strength. Have to be careful with direct punches. We stood on opposite corners of the ring getting ready to fight. He lunged first almost punching me square in the face but I evaded in time. I threw a few punches but they were all dodged. We started circling each other, each tempting the other to attack. I decided to go low and punch him in the stomach which surprised him but he recovered quickly, acknowledging that I meant business. He threw a kick at my head but I dodged it with my hands and tripped him, earning a curse. I was pleased with myself. Feeling foolishly confident I went to punch him in the face which he evaded and I was thrown on the ground with him sitting on my legs and holding my hands on either side of my head. "First round's mine" he sneered in my face and I got pissed. He got off me and I jumped up from the ground and we threw around a few more punches and kicks, neither hitting the other. Suddenly I got a burst of energy and punched him in the face bringing him to his knees, where I continued punching him all over with him covering his head. "Second round is mine." I returned the favor from the previous round. He was clearly annoyed now and threw me off him like I was nothing. "Three rounds left, Catherine. Let's make this interesting?" "How so?" "For every direct hit either of us lands on the other, the recipient has to drink." "So, a drinking game?" "Yeah." "We don't have any alcohol, you broke everything in here, remember?" His smirk grew even wider than before as he climbed out of the ring and dug out a bottle of whiskey from underneath the ring. "You were saying?" He teased. "Fine, then open it up" he opened the bottle and handed it to me "Ladies first" he looked at me devilishly. "Now he's acting like a gentleman" I said sarcastically as we each took a sip for each round we had won and continued with our sparring session. He was trying to confuse me, to get me to think that he was gonna punch one part of my body while aiming at another part of it. He finally threw a punch which looked to be directed at my face so I covered it and felt a sharp pain at my side. I cried out in pain. My tank top getting a little damp with blood, I was shaking from the pain. "You gotta drink." His pleased smirk was starting to seriously get on my nerves. I took a quick sip and then I got up from the floor and charged at him arm first at his jaw. He fell to the ground. "Not bad" he spat out some blood "Not bad at all." "Your turn to drink, smart ass." He chugged the bottle and set it aside. "That's two rounds for me" "Not for long" as he finished saying that he lunged forward knocking me off my feet and holding my hands behind my back as I was lying on my stomach on the floor; by now the whiskey bottle had fallen over and broken to pieces; no more drinking for us I guess. He laughed out "You look so helpless, what's to stop me from finishing you off right here and now?" I wiggled a little under him "There's one more round left" He got off me and I stood up. "We're tied. Can't say I'm not surprised." "Underestimate me and I'll embarrass you." He grinned at my response. "Let's do this" I nodded and we both charged. He seemed to put all his remaining strength into one last punch directed at my face but I dodged it and came around behind him tripping him; he spun around grabbing my waist and took me down with him. As we were falling I saw the broken bottle behind him and how the back of his neck would've landed on it. I did the only thing I could think of. I wrapped my arms around his neck at which his eyes widened and fell directly on the glass. I let out a pained cry. We heard the door we had both entered through open and saw Jacky, Ryan and Max running in to see what was going on. They saw the compromising position we were in. He on his back, me straddling him, his arms wrapped around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. "Well… seems you guys sorted things out" Max teased. Ronnie sent him a death glare and I hissed from the stinging alcohol on my arms. They all looked at me and Ronnie moved to sit up. As he sat up I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and everyone saw how much glass I had stuck in my arms. "Jesus, what the hell were you doing?" "We were sparring and if she hadn't done what she did then that" he said looking at my arms "would've been my neck." He said more to himself than to anyone else. The guys all looked at me while Ronnie carefully picked me up bridal style and took me back to their HQ. By the time we got to his house I had lost a lot of blood. Everything was blurry and I could barely hear anything that was being said. "Hang in there, Cat" I could distinguish Jacky's British accent. That was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I came to I was in a familiar room but I couldn't put my finger on it. I opened my eyes fully and looked around. I was in Radke's room again. Why was I here again? What happened? I reached to rub my head when I noticed the bandages around both my arms. "Not again" I sighed. At that moment Ronnie came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drying his dripping hair with another smaller one. "Oh, you're awake. Ya know, you pass out a lot." That struck a nerve. "Well, sorry that I'm such an inconvenience to you. How dare I bleed out from glass in my arms saving YOUR life and bleeding from my side because YOU reopened it!" It was safe to say his remark had irked me a lot. He stopped drying his hair and looked at me not expecting my outburst. He sat down in front of me on his bed. "That's not what I meant. What I mea-Oh, fuck this. Look I'm sorry." Was I hearing him right? Did he just say… he was _sorry_? How much blood did I lose? "What?" I had to make sure I wasn't hearing things. He let out an annoyed sigh "I'm sorry, okay!" I just stared at him. And then I lowered my head when it dawned on me. I had lost our bet. He noticed my sudden change. "Cat? What's wrong?" he asked careful not to set off my bitch mode again. "I lost our bet…" "Oh" I pulled my knees up to my face cringing at the pain in my side remembering I had been bleeding from there too. I looked down at my waist and noticed I wasn't wearing my own clothes again. I groaned. "Not again." At this point Ronnie started panicking. "What did I do now!?" "You stripped me, _again_." I emphasized on the word again "I had to, you were bleeding, _again_ " so did he "And whose fault is that?" "Look I didn't peek or see anything I wasn't supposed to. I didn't take advantage of the woman that saved my life." I looked up at him, stunned he even acknowledged what I had done. "But I still lost the bet so what good came out of it for me?" I joked in a sad tone. "How about I cut you some slack?" "What do you mean?" I said a bit too happy. "Don't get too excited, you're still coming to live here BUT I'll take the tracker off your motorcycle. Sound fair?" "YES!" I hugged him from the rush of happiness. I felt him freeze and I realized what I was doing. I was basically hugging my practically naked, wet gang-boss. I pulled away and I was blushing profusely. "I'm sorry!" He smirked that devilish smirk. "It's fine." He got off the bed and went to put some clothes on in the bathroom as I followed him with my gaze. How come I've never noticed how attractive he was… for a thug I mean. What the fuck are you thinking, Lexa! Snap out of it! You're supposed to put him in jail! He'd look good in an orange jumpsuit… SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT. He looked back at me noticing my inner turmoil. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm dandy!" I answered a little too quickly. "You're as red as a tomato." "Am not!" "Of course not." He sneered and went into the bathroom to get dressed. As soon as he closed the door I jumped from the bed and looked for the closest mirror. It was a small mirror on a table near the bed. I don't know what I was expecting, it's not like he's going to have a full sized vanity mirror. I had to bend down to fix my messy hair and wipe off any smudged make up. "Oh, God this shirt looks like a bag on me." "I think it looks nice on you" I heard him say while leaning on the door frame looking at me. I yelped in surprised and he just laughed it off. "How long have you been standing there?" "Not long, just long enough to get a perfect view." That son of a bitch had been checking out my ass. I got angry and went up to him banging on his chest with my clenched, now extremely weak fists. "You're such a pervert!" He laughed at my red face. "Takes one to know one." He continued to smirk at me; GOD was it pissing me off. "Wha-" "Don't act like you weren't checking me out before." "I-I wasn't!" I stuttered out. "Not that I mind, just sayin'" He laughed again. I was so ready to murder his ass. "Chill, kitty-cat, I don't bite, unless you ask me to." His grin was out of this world! "GOD!" I stormed out of his room, disgusted by his level of perversion. "God, won't help ya', princess!" He yelled after me laughing his gangster ass off. I'm gonna return the favor just wait and see Radke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was so infuriating! How can one person be so insufferable? I get the changing my shirt thing, at least this time he actually put a shirt on me instead of just taking it off but where the fuck are my pants. Did they get ripped or something? And what the hell am I supposed to do about my assignment? How am I supposed to give the police any information if he's constantly glued to my hip. Arghhh I'm gonna lose it. Now I'm walking around the compound with no clue where I'm going or how to get out. I can't even see where I'm going; this stupid hallway is barely lit. The worst part? I look like one of Radke's one night stands, like seriously? Smudged make up, messy hair and wearing one of his oversized shirts in just my underwear? No one would believe me if I told them that it wasn't what it looked like, hell even I wouldn't believe me. "Where's the fucking exit to this place?" "What do you need an exit for?" I could hear _his_ smug voice behind me. "Since I'm trapped to live here with you guys I will need some of my OWN clothes, _boss_ " I said boss with the most venom I could muster. "But my shirts look so good on you" he fake whined. "I'm not one of your whores and I don't want to be. Keep your shirts for the women that actually would sleep with you." "Fine, then" he smirked at me "Give it back" he extended his arm out to me "What?" "Ya' said you don't wanna wear my shirt, take it off and give it back." "No." "What's wrong? Ya' startin' to like my shirt?" "No but I'm not about to strip for you." He stepped closer making me step back. "Give me back my shirt, it's reserved only for women who want to sleep with me." I stepped back again "Cut it out already" "Cut what out? I only want my shirt back, is that too much to ask?" He stepped even closer. I felt my back hit the wall. I couldn't move anywhere. He placed his hands on either side of my head and looked me straight in the eye. "Are you going to willingly give me my shirt back or will I have to take it myself?" He leaned closer and closer with each word. By the end of his question his face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck which sent shivers down my spine. I was frozen in place. "Well?" "Please, don't do this" "Do what?" He asked innocently as he reached his right hand for the bottom of the shirt which was halfway down my thigh. He gently brushed his fingers on my thigh as he was reaching for the shirt and slowly started pulling it up. "Please, stop." The shirt was almost over my hips. He tugged on it playfully, smirking at me and my heart sank. He enjoyed every little twitch of my face. He then looked at my exposed legs and tugged on the shirt a little higher exposing my stomach to him and caressing it with the tips of his fingers as he was pulling the shirt. I was shaking from his touch. "I'm begging you to stop" He then lifted his gaze from my bare legs back to my eyes and then looked at my lips. I had been biting them the whole time. By now they were red. He leaned forward and just as he was about to… *ring ring* I had never felt such relief in my ENTIRE LIFE. He dropped the shirt which covered me again and pulled away obviously pissed for the interruption taking out his phone. He answered it with an extremely annoyed voice but I'm guessing it was important if he had to pick up. Thank God! "Yeah, of course. Yes. Tomorrow. Yes. Yes. I'll be there. Talk more later" was all I caught from the conversation. I took the opportunity to escape and run back to the room calling Rye, Max and Jacky in a conference call. "Can one of you drive me to my house, please" "Uh, yeah sure but wasn't the boss gonna do that?" "Nah, he's busy" I said nervously. "Well, okay we'll be there soon" "Don't keep me waiting" I joked but deep down begging them to hurry up. As soon as I hung up Ronnie entered the room and closed the door. "What the fuck was that?" I asked embarrassed "Shut it, not in the mood for your PMS." What just happened? He seemed so calm and mischievous and now he's acting like a whiny bitch. Who called him? What the hell did they say to him? "What got your panties in a twist?" I accidentally spoke my mind and I was slammed into the closest wall. "BE _VERY_ CAREFUL HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME!" He roared at me. I just felt a shiver go down my spine and he let me go. At that moment Max knocked on the door. Ronnie pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?" "Cat asked one of us to drive her home to get her stuff." Ronnie shot me a glare then turned back to the door and sighed. "Whatever, come in." And they did. "Are all of you tagging along?" I asked relieved. "If you don't mind." "Not at all, you'll get to meet Charlie!" I was super happy to get away from Radke for at least a few hours. "Who's Charlie?" Jacky asked confused. "Her bear" Ronnie added. "WHAT!?" "No, he's a dog! I swear I don't have a bear." "He looks like a bear though, in size at least" he continued pouring oil into the fire. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to get them to back out so I'd be left alone with him. I'm way ahead of you Radke. "I swear on my life he's tame. Ronnie's met him and loved him." "Oh yeah, I loved how he chased me around the apartment barking at me and nearly broke a door to get to me. I barely escaped with my life!" He winked at me triumphantly. He was such a fucking liar! The guys were mortified. "Look, you guys are going to meet Charlie either way BUT the difference is if you meet him at my place where it's familiar he would be much more inclined to strangers than he would be here. Either meet him there and risk a 1% chance of getting bit or meet him here and risk a 99% chance of getting torn to pieces" I smiled sweetly noticing the glare on Ronnie's face. He fought valiantly but this round is mine. The guys gulped but agreed to those terms. "Great! Let's go!" I clapped my hands walking out the door victoriously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We went to the garage full of cars and they let me pick the car. I picked the black Jaguar XJ and I opened the back seat door but Ronnie closed it before I got in. I looked at him confused. "You're riding in the front" he smirked "with me." I sighed and got in the passenger's seat and the guys sat in the back. As soon as we got out of the garage into the driveway I turned on the radio. I changed a few station and landed on the news. "-ere was a shooting near Greene Street. There are multiple casualties. Civilians were wounded in the accident as well as police office-" I slammed the power button on the radio earning a few startled looks from the guys. I pulled out my phone and dialed Diana's number. She wasn't answering. "Cat what's wron-" "PLEASE, pick up!" My voice cracked. "Hello?" "DEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I hear on the news that there was a shooting near you! What the hell happened?" "Don't worry I'm fine, just a broken wrist nothing fatal. The rival gang of _Falling In Reverse, Escape the Fate_ came up here shooting at everybody. I had to get involved." "Jesus, Dee, why didn't you call me?" "I didn't want to worry you" "Well, you failed miserably." "Okay, okay I'm sorry." "Can I come by? Check for myself that you're alright?" I heard her sigh "There's no need to be so worried but sure, whatever helps you sleep." "I'll stop by with Charlie tomorrow." She laughed. That was a good sign. "I'll be expecting you" "See ya' soon" I hung up with the biggest sigh of relief ever. "Thank God" I whispered to myself. I remembered I was in a car with four guys all looking at me expectantly. "My friend lives near Greene Street, I had to make sure she was fine." They waited for me to continue "The ETF gang went there and started shooting at people left and right. I'm going to make them pay for this" I said the last part more to myself. "No, you're not" I looked at Ronnie surprised. "Says who?" I shot back. "ME." "And why the hell not? You expect me to just sit back and let them get away with hurting my friend?" "Yes!" What the fuck got into him all of a sudden? "The fuck I am!" He slammed on the breaks and everyone flew forward a little; it's a good thing we had belts on. He looked at me furious. "YOU ARE GOING TO DO AS I SAY AND THAT'S FINAL!" Why is he being so stubborn about this? "No." I said flatly challenging him. He hit the steering wheel in frustration "God dammit, Cat! You are playing with fire and I suggest you stop if you know what's good for you." His voice was so cold it sent chills down my spine. I swallowed "I don't care what's good for me! I care that she's safe! I would die for her! I'm not gonna let some lowlifes do whatever the fuck they want and get away with it!" He sighed obviously getting fed up with my own stubbornness. "You'll get your revenge just be patient." Was all he said and we drove the rest of the way in silence. When we reached my building I got out of the car slamming the door not waiting for anyone. Ronnie sighed behind me and the guys looked at each other and then at him with questioning expressions. We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked my door and threw the keys on the coffee table obviously still pissed. No one said anything. "I'll be right back, sit wherever." I went to my bedroom and saw Charlie lying on my bed. He perked up as he saw me and barked loudly. He ran up to me and knocked me on the floor licking my face. "I missed you too, buddy" I scratched his ear and stood up from the floor. I grabbed a travel bag and put it on the bed and put some clothes in it. I found a pair of faded, high-waisted jeans and slipped them on. I threw Radke's shirt on the floor as I dug out a blood-red, fitted crop top with short sleeves and no shoulders. I put my hair in a messy bun which honestly looked hot and lined my eyes with black eyeliner. Grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves and took my bag with me as Charlie followed behind. "Now, Charlie before we go in the living room you should know that there are guests." He growled. "Calm down, Charlie. They aren't going to hurt us." I led him to the living room and the guys stood up in horror. "Jesus, Cat! What the hell is that?" "This Is Charlie" "I pet the top of his head which reached my waist. I saw Ronnie was staring at me for some reason but I brushed it off. "Charlie, go say hi" He walked up to the most familiar face which was Ronnie's and rubbed his head in his leg. "Guys it's ok to pet him don't be afraid." Charlie barked in agreement. Ryan decided to be the brave one and stepped forward extending his hand out to Charlie. Charlie sniffed his hand and then rubbed his head against it. Max and Jacky were next. "Charlie, come here." I said as I walked towards the front door and Ronnie took my bag from my shoulder. "I'll be taking this" he smirked "It's fine, _boss._ I can handle it" I tried pulling my bag back from him but he just walked out the door. God, this guy knew how to piss me off. I sighed annoyed as hell. At least Charlie walked beside me. They guys exited the apartment and I locked behind them. When we got to the car Radke threw my bag in the trunk "HEY! Careful with that! You're gonna break my makeup stuff!" He had the _audacity_ to grin at me. "It's not like you're going to have much time to wear it once you put it on" He hinted deviously. "You're an insufferable pervert!" He laughed at me, that ass. "I'm riding in the back with Charlie" He laughed even harder. "Guys one of you will have to ride in the front with _him_." I hissed out and hoped they wouldn't mind. "Sure thing, Cat." Jacky sat in the passenger's seat and I sat in the back with Max, Ryan and Charlie. The drive back was quiet except for the occasional howls coming from Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As soon as we reached the compound I got out of the car with Charlie close behind me. I went to get my bag out of the trunk. My phone suddenly rang. I checked the caller I.D. and it read _Chris V._ "Hello?" "Hey, it's Christian, Christian Veil. We met the other day in the police station." "Yeah, I remember you. So what's up, Chris?" I noticed Radke raise an eyebrow. "I was calling to see if you'd like to get coffee tomorrow?" "I would love to just not tomorrow. I have to go see my friend Diana; you met her the other day." "Okay then, how does Friday sound?" "Sounds great, see you then." I said smiling and jumped as I hear Ronnie slam the car door shut. "Who was that?" "I met this guy at the station and he wants to go out." For some reason I wanted to rub it in his face. "Is he a cop?" He looked like he was about to break something. "No, he's a sketch artist." I looked at him weird. "So, what you're going on a date with an _artist_?" He sneered emphasizing on the last word. "So what if I am? What do you care?" "I just find it hilarious." I was a little insulted by his comment so I turned my back to him and started walking. "Cat, c'mon I was only joking." "Your jokes suck more dick than the girls you sleep with." I spat out with venom. The guys were laughing so hard at my comment. Ronnie shot them all a glare and they shut up. He looked at me with an amused expression. "I highly doubt that." I slapped him hard not caring for the consequences that would follow "I hate you." He looked at me surprised by what I had just done while the guys had their jaws hitting the ground. "Unless you're going to kill me right now for slapping your fucking face, don't talk to me, _boss_." I turned my back to him and went toward the entrance of the house. "Don't turn your back on me, princess" I felt that I was lifted into the air and thrown onto his back. "You're gonna pay for that slap." He grinned so devilishly. "What the actual FUCK? Let go of me!" I was punching his back and trying to kick his chest but it wasn't exactly working. I kept screaming and thrashing as much as I could. The result? HE SLAPPED MY ASS REALLY FUCKING HARD! PROBABLY LEFT A FUCKING PRINT! I stopped moving from the intense stinging feeling. "Good girl, now stay like that." FUCK THAT HURT! I probably won't be able to sit anytime soon. Fucking asshole. "Where the hell are you even taking me?" "To our room, of course." "Hold the fuck up, _OUR_ room?" "Yep." He said as he readjusted me on his shoulder and I yelped grabbing onto his shirt instinctively. "Look at you, already clinging onto me for dear life. Don't worry that comes later." I groaned so hard you could not measure the level of _done_ I was at. I tried kicking him in the chest but he readjusted me again and I almost fell. This was getting on my nerves. I pulled his shirt up from the lower end "What are you doing back there?" and I dug my nails into his skin pulling my hands all the way up to his shoulders. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He roared at me. "Oops, my bad. I think you're bleeding; better get that checked." I said innocently. By now we had reached his room and as he opened the door he literally threw me on the bed. He took off his shirt and opened the wardrobe next to the door and there was for some reason a vanity mirror in it. He turned his back to the mirror and tried his best to get a look at it to see the damage I had done. "Jesus, woman. What the fuck are those things made out of!?" I looked at my now bloody nails and stood up to go wash my hands. At that moment Charlie walked in with my bag. He had dragged it all the way here. As I washed my hands I dried them in a towel I found close by and pet his adorable head. "Good boy, Charlie. You deserve a kiss" I kissed his head and walked out of the bathroom sticking my tongue out to Ronnie. "You'll get the chance to use it, don't worry." I slapped his back earning a hiss and I was thrown on the bed again. Might as well get a fucking cape if I'm gonna spend my stay here in the air. Charlie barked at Radke and ran to me to see if I was okay. I laughed at the whole situation and Ronnie joined in the laughter. Charlie barked again in confusion. Ronnie went to wash off the blood coming out of his back, thanks to yours truly. I heard the water running in the bathroom "I hope it stings!" I yelled through the closed door. At that moment the door was flung open and he pulled me in slamming it behind me. He picked me up bridal style and walked with me still fully clothed into the running water. "NO! DON'T!" "Too, late!" "YOU, SON OF BITCH!" "True." The water was soaking us both. He at least had his shirt off and had one less thing to dry later. "How is it that every time I'm around you're either half-naked or wet?" God, I wanted to slap that motherfucker. "BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS INVOLVED" "So you agree? I'm the reason you're always wet?" He laughed his smug ass off as I reached for the shower head and turned on only the cold water and aimed it at his face. He then started splashing me with the same cold water and my God was it cold. "Okay, ENOUGH!" I turned off the water completely. He was laughing and shivering at the same time while I was panting from the energy exhausted and shivering. "Well, at least my back ain't bleedin' anymore" I snorted at his comment and got out shivering like hell. I stumbled to the door grabbing myself before I fell completely. "Cat?" "I'm fine" I kept shivering and it seemed to be getting worse. "You don't seem fine." "Well, I am. Just cold." "I can warm ya' up?" He suggested in a totally _innocent_ way. "I'd rather take my chances, thanks though." He didn't seem very pleased with my answer. "Suit yourself" He grabbed a towel and dried himself off and changed into dry clothes. "Can you hand me my the towel from my bag?" "No." "Can you NOT be a dick for 5 seconds?" "Sure." He paused "Done." "Unbelievable." I walked past him and crouched down in front of my bag on the floor and took out my towel and went back to the bathroom. "Can I join?" He asked with a smirk. "No dicks allowed, figurative or literal." I locked the door behind me and took a quick scorching shower. "This feels good." I got out and he was lying on the bed resting his head on his arm. "What are you grinning about?" I snapped at him. "Nothing" He turned his gaze to the window. I looked for some fresh clothes to put on but all my underwear was missing. Did that psycho have a death wish or something? "Okay, where are they?" "Where's what?" "My clothes, where are they?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." I sighed and put on a pair of red training shorts which lined my ass perfectly and a tight fitted white t-shirt. Since I was dry it wasn't see through. I let my hair down from the small towel I had put it in. I took my towel and started drying it as best I could and took out my hair brush from the bag and started brushing it. By the time I was done brushing and drying my hair I had gotten some pretty serious arm aches. But my hair was voluminous and looked as fluffy as Charlie. You couldn't help but want to touch it. I flipped my hair forward and the backwards to get it all in one place. I closed the door with the vanity mirror and turned around…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When I turned around I was expecting to see Ronnie lying on the bed in his jeans and no shirt but instead I was faced with his bare tattooed chest. I stood still and looked up at him. He was looking me straight in the eye burning a hole into my mind. His expression was unreadable. He lifted his left hand towards my face at which I involuntarily pulled away a little bit. He stopped moving his hand looking at me with what I was probably mistaking for disappointment. I looked him in the eye again and he brushed his fingers on my face while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. As he did that he smiled a gentle smile at me, something I hadn't ever seen him do before. "So soft." I was so confused. He was so different compared to his usual self. What happened to his short temper, his snide remarks and his perverted comments? He took a step closer and I unconsciously took one back, my back hitting the wardrobe. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He then placed his left hand on the wardrobe next to my head and placed his right hand on my waist gently pulling me closer to him as he leaned in, my heart racing uncontrollably. At that moment the door swung open to reveal a heavily breathing Ryan. Ronnie quickly let me go and stepped away. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" "Not at all." He said in that all too familiar stone cold voice. "Why are you here?" You could hear the subtle annoyance in his words. "We have a problem, RR" "What happened, Rye?" I was getting worried. He looked uneasy. "We received news from E-" Ronnie looked at him crossly"… it didn't say whom it was from but it is about tomorrow's meeting. Boss, you gotta see this." He nodded and proceeded to follow Ryan out the door. "I'm coming too." Radke turned back to me and sent me a death glare. "No, you're not." "The hell I'm not." I tried walking out of the room after Ryan but was stopped by Ronnie's arm blocking my exit. "I said no." The venom was getting more intense with each word he spoke. "What's wrong, Ro-uh RR?" His fist collided with the wardrobe making me jump back from him terrified. "God dammit, DO AS I SAY." He roared at me and then walked out and slammed the door behind him. I felt tears sting my eyes but I fought them back. I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction. Charlie howled noticing my distress. I went to the bed and sat down and Charlie climbed on the bed with me. The bed was king-sized, how ironic, and it had enough space for at least 3 people. Maybe that's why it was so big. Since the window was open the breeze rolling in had me shivering but at least I had Charlie to keep me warm. I had fallen asleep at some point because I woke up when I heard the door of the room opening and Ronnie entered turning off the lights. He snapped his fingers at Charlie "Off the bed, now." And he got off leaving me to freeze to death. He still didn't know I was awake so I pretended to be asleep. I didn't move to cover myself or move in any way. The way I had lied down I had my back toward his half of the bed and I was shaking like crazy. He lied down next to me on his half and from what I could tell his face was to me. More importantly to my back, my _shivering_ back. He reached out his hand and touched the small of my back; his hand was so warm. My shivers calmed a little but not completely. I involuntarily snuggled against the only source of warmth available. "I knew you were awake." I could hear the grin on his face. "And I know you're a jerk, so what else is new?" I whispered to myself but apparently it was loud enough for him to hear. He then made me face him with a rough jerk on my arm and I cried out. "Let go!" I tried pulling my arm away but he had an iron grip on it. The malicious look in his eye told me that I wouldn't get out of this so easily. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" He said as he was holding my holding my hands into the bed. "Nope, never been one to carefully choose my words." I shrugged it off. "Well, you should start because you're walking on eggshells." He warned, tightening his grip on my wrists. "Whatever." "You do realize that I have the upper hand here, right? I'm stronger than you which means I can _make_ you do whatever I want." I looked at him with a dead expression "Not the best way to make me like you" "Oh, I already know you do." He smirked happy with himself. "What gave you that idea?" "For one you're blushing like hell right now." "Am not." "I'll pretend I believe you." "Get off me already." I said getting pissed again. He finally caught on what my problem was and got off me. "If you're still mad about before, I'm sorry but I-" "Save it, I don't care." I turned my back to him again covering myself with the cover finally feeling warmth. He didn't say anything for a few moments and suddenly ripped the cover out of my grasp. "HEY! What the hell? It's fucking cold in here! Give it back." He just covered himself and turned his back to me. I grabbed onto the blanket and uncovered him too taking it for myself. "So that's how we're gonna play it?" "Wha-? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He took the blanket again and threw on the floor and sent me a challenging smirk. "Now we're both going to freeze, genius!" "You are. I've slept through colder nights." I tried getting off the bed to pick up the fallen blanket but he caught me by the waist and threw me on my back holding my hands above my head with one of his as his other hand lifted my shirt exposing my stomach. "What are you doi-" HE WAS TICKLING ME. I was laughing so hard my sides started to hurt as well as my abdominal muscles and I couldn't breathe. "STOP, STOP STO-" I couldn't even speak coherently from all the tickling. "What's that you say? You want more? Comin' right up!" His tickling was merciless to sugarcoat it. "NO! NO, STOP! I ca-I can't breathe" I laughed out feeling my upper body ache from all the strain. I lifted my legs behind him and used them to throw him off of me regaining my breath. "What the hell is wrong with you? No, wait I don't have all night." "I guess someone hasn't learned their lesson." He pulled me by my legs towards him positioning himself between them. "Now, what other kind of torture could I inflict on you?" "Please, just stop. I've had enough." I cried out. "That's for me to decide, princess." I sighed. "At least I'm not cold anymore, thanks" I was hoping my small show of gratitude would warm his dead heart and let me go. He climbed off me and I started shivering again. Great. I tried getting up again and reaching for the blanket but he had already taken it for himself. I was just too tired and cold to be fighting with him especially since I couldn't win. "Can you please give me the cover?" "Nope." I sighed defeated "Good night then, Ronnie." I lied back on my cold pillow with my back to him and tried my best to go to sleep. I felt being pulled by my waist toward him again. He was basically spooning me covering us both with the blanket. He rested his chin on the crown of my head. "Good night, Cat."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

I woke up feeling the most rested I had felt in a long time. I snuggled into the source of heat. I then felt a hand moving up and down my back and realized that I wasn't at home in my own bed. My eyes shot open to see Ronnie grinning at me with his head propped up on his other arm. "Sleep well?" He teased. "Let go!" I screamed. "Hey! You snuggled up to me!" "Shut up!" I got out of his embrace quickly blushing like crazy. My phone rang then and we both looked at its direction. "Probably Diana." I got off the bed and stretched quickly earning a surprised look. "Damn, you're flexible. Good. That will come in handy." He widened that devil smirk. I slapped his arm making him raise an eyebrow. "Hello?" I picked up the phone. "Hey, Lexa it's Christian." "Oh hey, Chris what's up?" I heard Radke grumble something to himself as he got off the bed roughly and went to put some actual clothes on. What's his problem? "I was wondering if you'd like to make the coffee into a lunch." "I'm sorry what?" I wasn't even listening to him. "I asked if you would like to go get lunch instead of coffee tomorrow." "Oh, yes of course; can't wait." I heard a sigh of relief come from him. "Great, I'll see you then." "Talk to you later, Chris." I heard a crashing sound behind me and I turned around to see Ronnie picking up pieces of broken glass. His hands were bleeding. "Oh my God! What happened?" I ran up to him to inspect his hands and see the damage. "Nothing." He said pulling his hands out of mine and not looking at me. "Let me help." "I don't NEED your help, nor do I WANT it." He hissed at me. I looked at him stunned. Why was he acting this way? "Why are you acting like this?" "I'm acting like myself. If you don't like it it's not my problem!" He said going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. I walked right through the door. "What is your problem?" I half yelled. He calmly washed his hands and looked at me through the bathroom mirror. "I don't believe I have one." He walked past me out the door. "Fine, then." I said calmly and proceeded to change into clothes with which I could go out. Charlie had found where he had hidden my underwear and I put on a lacy bra and underwear in the bathroom and then changed the rest of my clothes in the room with him still in it. I ignored his presence in the room. I threw my shirt and shorts on the floor as I looked for clothes to put on. His eyes widened at my boldness but I just ignored him. I took a pair of light blue skintight jeans and put them on taking my sweet time doing it. I also put on a black, long sleeve, cross over top. Did my hair in two braids and wrapped them around my head securing them in place. I sprayed myself with my trademark vanilla perfume and checked myself once more in the vanity. "See ya', boss." I said sweetly as I waved at him; he just stared at me not knowing what to say or do and clenched his fists causing them to bleed again but I forced myself to ignore it. "C'mon, Charlie. Dee is waiting for us." He barked happily and followed me out the door. I saw Jacky in the hallway coming up to the room and looked on edge. "Hey, Jacky, what's wrong?" "Oh, uh nothing, Cat. I gotta speak to RR." "What is it about?" I asked suspicious. "Nothing you need to worry about, If you'll excuse me." He pushed past me a bit hastily and I could hear only muffled sounds. I tried listening in but then the door flung open to reveal Ronnie standing there glaring at me. "Whatever you're going to do when you leave here be back by tonight." "Why? What's-" He slammed the door in my face. "-going on..." My question fell on deaf ears. Something was definitely up. Better hurry and report to Diana.

 ***AT DIANA'S PLACE***

"Hey, buddy!" She greeted Charlie happily while he licked her face. "Hey! What about me?" I fake whined and she hugged me too. "So, Dee! I got stuff to report." "Yeah, you do like where the hell have you been? Why haven't you been coming down to the station?" "Long story but the gist of it is that I'm living with them in their HQ." "YOU'RE WHAT!?" "I know, I know, I lost a bet and I had no choice!" "Let me get this straight. You agreed to a possible gang-rape? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!? WHO MAKES BETS WITH THESE STAKES!?" "DIANA!" That got her attention. "Calm the fuck down. They have been uh _gracious_ hosts." She looked at me worried. "Anyway, I've come to give you info on the case!" "Lay it on me." "Yesterday Radke got a call from someone and seemed really pissed after he hung up." "Did he catch you listening in?" "Uh, no he was with me at the time." "Excuse me?" Think of something to say! FAST! "We were talking about…uh my sleeping arrangements since I was to live with them!" I finished quickly and she looked at me crossly. "What else happened?" "What do you mean?" I started getting defensive. "About the call, are you okay?" "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad to be out of that house for a few hours. So as I was saying he got a call from someone. I suspect it was someone he knew by the way he reacted, maybe someone close. I think the call was about a business deal. Before I left the compound Radke told me to be back by tonight. Didn't tell me why but he was on edge, so I can't stay long. I have a feeling that whatever is going to go down tonight has something to do with that call he received." "Lexa, please be careful!" she hugged me tightly. "I will don't worry." I hugged her back. "Now, would you mind telling me why you're dressed like that and also exactly what sleeping arrangements did you make with the Devil?" I gulped; she was smart there was no doubting that. "I-uh I'm trying on an outfit for tomorrow." "What's happening tomorrow?" She looked confused. "I actually have a date." "No way! With whom?" "Christian Veil." "The sketch artist? You don't waste any time, do you?" She nudged me teasingly. "It's not like that it's only lunch and he was the one that made the first move." "You're actually going on a date!" We both laughed. "Excitement aside," she said in a serious voice "tell me about the arrangements?" She awaited my answer. "Well, um…" "I'm waiting, Lexa." "Dee, don't freak out but I'm sleeping in the same room as Radke!" I blurted out the last words together. "OH MY GOD, LEXA! HE'S A CRIMINAL!" "Whoa! I am. NOT. Sleeping. _With him_. I'm only sleeping in the same room and the reason why is because he wants to keep a closer eye on me! Nothing happened between us!" "So… he _doesn't_ trust you but lets you out of his sight for a few _hours_ without an inquiry as to where you're going or who you're gonna be with? I call bullshit on that!" I told him I'm gonna be at a friend's house." "And he believed you?" She looked at me surprised. "It's not like I lied to him." "Point is he trusted your word." "Well, I guess I'm convincing." I defended poorly. "He cares about you, Lexa." I looked at her worriedly. "I have to go." I said hastily. "Be careful, Lexa."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 ***BACK AT THE COMPOUND***

"Guys? I'm back!" I yelled out at the suspiciously empty house. No answer. I went up to Ronnie's room to find no one there. I looked around and no one was there. Just as I was about to leave to check the other rooms I noticed a small box on the pillow where I had slept the night before. I looked at it wondering what's inside and took the note placed next to it. "Since you're one of us now we figured we should make it official and got you this." I opened the box and found inside a white bandana and another card. It read "P.S. put on some less revealing clothes and come down to the garage when you're done." "The fuck?" I asked no one in particular but did as I was instructed. I dug out a black, long-sleeved baggy shirt that had a _Punisher_ skull on it, a pair of black loose jeans and my combat boots. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and left for the garage. When I got there I saw the guys near a silver jeep talking about something. Max noticed me and nudged Ronnie and everyone stopped talking and looked at me with weird expressions on their faces. "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" They looked at each other wondering what to say to me. Ronnie pulled me aside. "I see you found our present." "Yeah, I love it. Now could you tell me what's been up with all of you these past two days? I'm starting to seriously worry." He wouldn't look me in the eye. I reached for his face but he pushed my hands away. "Look, whatever happens tonight promise me you'll keep it together." He looked at me dead serious. "Ro-I mean _boss_ what's all this about?" I was starting to get impatient. "Just promise me, okay?" He half-yelled at me. Something was definitely up. "Okay..." "Good, now get in the car." I looked at the guys with a questioning look but they just averted their eyes. I got in the car and we drove off. The drive was long and quiet. Suddenly Ronnie got a call and grimaced when he saw who it was. "Yeah? We're coming. Be there soon. And no funny business, you got that? No need for a repeat of last time." He spoke with gritted teeth and hung up. "Boss?" " **Don't.** " He gripped the steering wheel really hard not looking at me. "Everyone put your masks on." He said without peeling his eyes from the road. We put ours on and he pulled his on from his neck. We soon reached the destination. "Remember what you promised, Cat." He looked at me with stern eyes. I nodded confused and we walked towards the place they had arranged the meeting. "Well, well if it isn't Ronald Radke." We looked in the direction of the voice but there was no one there. Wait a minute… "Come out, Mabbit! I don't have all night." Ronnie yelled out to the voice and he showed himself. I gasped as I realized what was going on. The guys looked at me and then came closer as if ready to grab me if needed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at them. "We didn't want you to ruin the operation." Ronnie said low only for me to hear. "You son of a bitch!" "What's going on here? Lovers' quarrel?" I hear the amusement in that lowlife's voice. "Craig Mabbit." I gritted my teeth. How could they lie to me about meeting with _Escape the Fate_!? "They're your sworn enemies! Why the hell are you dealing with them!?" I felt so confused. "Aww, girlie is disappointed?" He spoke directly to me this time. "Don't pay her attention, Mabbit. Give us what we came here for and we'll be on our merry way." Ronnie glared at me for what I did. "Who is this adorable creature?" He said looking at me again with a vile smirk. "She's **our** newest gang member." He said stepping in front of me. "Ohh. Protective, aren't we?" He teased. "Not in the slightest. I just prefer avoiding her bitching later." He said in his usual stone cold voice. "Motherfucker." I spat at Ronnie. He seemed unfazed. "Why don't I take her off your hands if she's such a hassle?" He said with an evil glint in his eyes. It was safe to say that his intentions were anything but pure. Radke stayed quiet for a moment. Was he actually considering it? That piece of- "No." Huh!? I looked at him surprised not expecting him to decline his offer. "What's that, Radke?" He challenged Ronnie to repeat. "I said no." He was so calm. "Don't tell me you're doing her?" He laughed out. I wanted to stab him so badly. "Yep." He said as he pulled me closer to him and grabbed my ass. I gasped out totally not expecting him to do that. I was just about to protest when he shot me a dead serious warning look and squeezed harder. He was burning a hole in my mind. I was afraid to say anything so I closed my mouth. His gaze softened a little but he kept a firm grip on me. "Well tonight is just full of surprises. Hey girlie, take off your mask. I looked at Ronnie and he nodded so I did. He looked at me really hard "You look familiar, have we met before?" Shit. What if he figures out I'm a cop? I'm dead. "I might have punched you at some point in my life. I do owe you one right now actually." I spat out. He raised an eyebrow "Do tell? What have I done to upset you, gorgeous?" Ronnie grit his teeth. "You hurt a friend of mine the other day when you decided to shoot up Greene Street for no fucking reason." I spoke with loathing. "What was your friend's name?" He seemed intrigued. "Diana." "Ohhhh, I remember her." He was relishing the look on my face. "I broke her wrist with my own hands." He was proud of himself! "That's not the only thing I did to her though." He winked at me suggestively. "Ah, shit." I heard Ronnie say. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I lunged toward Mabbit but Ronnie pulled me by my waist fast enough and everyone pulled out their guns. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!" He laughed it off. "I might pay a visit to dear Diana again tonight." He grinned at me. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR OWN DICK, YOU HEAR ME!?" "My, what a dirty mouth your girl has, Radke. So un-lady like!" He fake scoffed me. "No need for this to get out of hand, Craig. Just give us what we came for and we'll be off." Mabbit motioned for his men to give Jacky some kind of briefcase and they left. I tried going after them but Ronnie had an iron grip on me. I had to watch the man who did unimaginable things to Diana slip through my fingers. Ronnie dragged me back to the car. I was fighting him the whole time. I felt a sharp pinch on my neck and everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 ***BACK AT THE COMPOUND***

When I came to I felt a dull pain on my neck. I groaned and went to rub it as I sat up. I barely opened my eyes when I felt being lifted by my throat off the bed I had been lying on. "What the hell?" "YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING?!" Ronnie roared at me. "Huh?" "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED TONIGHT?!" "No…" "OF COURSE NOT! DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU SAY OR DO ANYTHING!? YOU PUT THE WHOLE OPERATION AT STAKE AND YOUR LIFE!" This was starting to sound personal. "Well, calm down nothing happened." I said bitterly. "YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME! NEXT TIME I MIGHT NOT BE THERE TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS!" That did it. "AND WHO FUCKING ASKED YOU FOR YOUR HELP?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" "NO YOU CAN'T! THAT'S THE WHOLE FUCKING PROBLEM! YOU ALWAYS GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE AND I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO BAIL YOU OUT!" I stared at him for a moment. That hurt. "Then don't." He put me down surprised at my response. I looked at my feet. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "I never asked for your help nor do I want it." I repeated his words to him and by the look on his face I had struck a nerve. "I will get my revenge on that piece of filth even if it costs me my life." I looked at him with fire in my eyes. He looked pissed to say the least. "I won't allow that." "Try and stop me." I went towards the door but he stepped in front of me blocking the door. "Move." "No. I'm not gonna let you do something even more stupid than what you've already done." "GET OUT OF MY WAY, DAMMIT!" "NO!" He yelled back. "Do you _even_ realize what could've-would've happened if he had taken you from m-us?" His tone changed. I looked at him and he was angry but not at me? "He would've done unspeakable things to you. Probably would've tortured you or killed you or... worse." He looked away and I then understood why he was so upset. I reached for his face. "Ronnie I-" "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD BEHAVE! DOES YOUR WORD MEAN NOTHING!? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN _ALL_ OF US KILLED NOT JUST YOURSELF! ARE YOU REALLY THAT SELFISH?!" I jumped at his sudden outburst and pulled my hand back. I then remembered. "What was in that briefcase?" "He looked confused. "WHAT was so important you had to LIE to me about who we were meeting? WHAT COULD _POSSIBLY_ BE SO IMPORTANT?! YOU KNEW PERFECTLY WELL HOW I FELT ABOUT THEM! AND YOU STILL LIED TO ME! WHY?!" "BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT THIS WAY!" "HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO REACT?!" "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR FRIEND WAS IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! THE DEAL WAS SET BEFORE I EVEN MET YOU! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET A COUPLE OF LITTLE GIRLS RUIN MY OPERATIONS!" He realized what he said but it was already too late. "A couple of _little_ girls, huh?" I emphasized on little. "Cat I didn't mea-" "You know what? You can go fuck yourself for all I care. Fuck you and everyone else too for lying to me. I'm out of here." I pushed past him to the door but he caught my hand "Cat, wait-" ***SLAP*** "DON'T _._ TOUCH ME." I left him stunned behind me. "Charlie, let's go." Charlie didn't move. "Charlie, I said let's go." He went to the bed where Ronnie had sat down and rubbed his face in his slapped cheek. He looked up at me and then back at Charlie. "Go with her, buddy." Charlie howled and put his paw on Ronnie's leg. I sighed and left for Diana's.

 ***AT DIANA'S PLACE***

I walked up the steps to Diana's apartment and saw that the front door was slightly open. I pulled out my gun and carefully opened the door some more and walked inside quietly. It was dark. I searched her apartment but there was no sign of her. I then heard a noise coming from her bathroom and went to check it out. I slowly opened the door and saw that a tube of toothpaste had fallen over. I sighed in relief and proceeded to her bedroom. "Dee?" I called out to her but there was no reply. "Diana?" I called a bit louder and there was a crashing noise followed by a muffled scream coming from her room. I walked inside and found her tied to a chair with her mouth taped. She saw me coming in and tried to tell me something through the tape covering her lips but I couldn't understand her. When I reached her I ripped the tape off her lips and she screamed "BEHIND YOU!" I turned around but not fast enough and I felt a knife stab my shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" I hissed out in pain dropping my gun. I grabbed my shoulder to inspect my gash and it didn't look good. I looked at the person who had cut me. It was Craig Mabbit. "Why are you here!?" I screamed at him. "I wanted to pay a visit to sweet Diana again." He said looking at her. She was terrified. "But now that you're here I might have fun with you too. I wonder how Radke would feel about that." He laughed sickly. "What would he care with you killing me?" "Kill you? Oh, no, honey I don't intend on killing you. I plan on doing something much worse. And trust me, he'll care." He said lunging at me with the knife but I dodged and twisted his hand and he screamed out in pain. "You bitch!" He grabbed the gun that was lying on the floor and aimed it at me. "DON'T. FUCKING. MOVE. Or Diana's pretty little brain will be all over the wall." He placed the gun on her head. I took a step forward and he turned off the safety in warning. "I said _don't move_." "OKAY! Okay!" He looked at me curiously. "I'll do whatever you want just _don't_ hurt her." "Anything?" He asked excitedly. "Yes." I bowed my head in shame. He lifted the gun off her head and aimed it at me again. "Start walking, darling." "I'll come with you if you promise to leave her alone for good." "The way I see it you're in no position to make demands." "Please…" "Well since you asked so nicely…" He hit Diana at the back of her neck with my gun and knocked her out. "She won't be telling anyone where you're going or come looking for you." He smirked at her unconscious body. His smirk turned into a stern frown. "Now move!" "I turned around and walked in front of him the whole way down to his car. "Put these on." I was thrown a pair of handcuffs and I reluctantly put them on. "Blindfold her." He said to one of his henchmen. "No need for her to know the location of our hideout." And then we drove off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The drive was long and bumpy as if we weren't driving on an actual road, of course they could've been circling around the city in order to confuse me. The car came to an abrupt stop and I fell forward, landing on someone. "Already falling for me and we haven't even done anything fun." There was no mistaking that smug voice. I had involuntarily fallen on Mabbit. I felt sick just hearing his voice let alone having him so close to me. "Let's go." I was roughly pulled to a standing position out of the car with my blindfold still on. "Move." I was shoved forward and I had no choice but to walk. I heard a metallic rumbling sound like a metal door opening and I was shoved again. As we walked inside we came to a halt and they took off my blindfold. "Sit her down over there." Craig said to one of his henchmen and I was sat on a chair. They took my blindfold off and there was a metal table in front me. My handcuffs were then chained to the table. A bright light lit up in my face and I tried shielding my eyes with my hands but couldn't. "Smile for the camera, sweetheart." He pulled me roughly by my hair and held a gun to my head. I looked in the direction he was pointing at and saw they were filming me. What the fuck is happening?! "What do you want, Mabbit?" I was way beyond pissed at this point. He squeezed my bleeding shoulder and I cried out in pain trying to break free but couldn't. "You son of a bitch!" He laughed and moved my head in the direction of the camera. "Look how pretty she is. Don't you agree guys?" He asked everyone in the room and as if he was talking to the camera too. Everyone in the room had an evil glint in their eyes and responded positively to their boss. "What shall we do with our newfound treasure?" He asked while caressing my face. "Don't touch me you, lowlife!" "Ohh, feisty, isn't she fellas." I spat at his face and he just laughed. He wiped himself and slapped me hard with the back of his hand and I fell over with the chair, the chains dragging with me. I spat out blood in his feet. Craig pulled me by my hair again and made me look at the camera again. "Your toy is _mine_ now, Ronnie." He said his name teasingly and kissed my cheek making me almost throw up. He ripped my bandana off my neck. "Wipe the blood of her pretty face. Here use this rag." Mabbit gave one of his henchmen my bandana and he roughly wiped the blood off my face while their leader went to turn off the camera. "Good, now put it in a box with a bow and send it to Radke. Oh and don't forget the tape!" "Yes, boss." The guy that was shoving me before ran off. I'll call him Bob. He looks like a Bob. He soon returned with a medium sized box with my bandana folded in it. "Excellent. Bring me the tape." He placed it in and closed the box. "Mail it to Mr. Radke, if you would please." And Bob was off. Mabbit looked at me again with very bad intentions in mind. "While we wait, why don't you and I have some fun?" He grinned devilishly at me and dragged me off.

 ***AT THE HEADQUARTERS***

Ronnie was in the garage working on his car while Charlie lie next to the car when Ryan came bursting through the doors. "BOSS!" He yelled panting. "What now?" He said still pissed about before. "A package came for you." He sighed and closed the car's hood. "What kind of package?" "Uh, you better come see this…" He raised an eyebrow but was too tired to argue and followed him out the door. They walked towards the living room where everyone sat on the couches and looked at the boss weirdly. "Who is this shit from?" He asked picking it up and inspecting it. "From ETF, boss. It was addressed specifically to you." He looked confused but opened it nonetheless. When he saw my bloody bandana he froze. He pulled it out of the box and the guys gasped. There was so much blood on it. Ronnie grit his teeth and clenched his fists, one of them holding the bandana. "Play the tape." "Is that Cat's-" "NOW!" He roared at them. They quickly put the tape in a video camera and watched the contents of it. At first it was all dark but then the lights came on and they saw me sitting at a metal table handcuffed. "Smile for the camera, sweetheart." Could be heard being said. "What do you want, Mabbit?" He then proceeded to squeeze my wounded shoulder and I let out a cry. Ronnie clenched his fists so hard blood was starting to come out of them. "Look how pretty she is, don't you agree guys? What shall we do with our newfound treasure?" He caressed my face looking directly at the camera. Ronnie's blood was boiling with rage. "Don't touch me, you lowlife!" I screamed at him and spat in his face. Radke smiled a little at that. Mabbit then hit me and I fell to the floor and spat out some blood. Ronnie's eyes burned with an unmistakable flame. Blood would be spilt. Craig then pulled me by my hair again and made me look at the camera. "Your toy is _mine_ now, Ronnie." He then proceeded to kiss my cheek and the video ended. Radke wasted no time in throwing the tape across the room breaking it into a million pieces. "HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM AND EVERY LAST ONE OF HIS CREW MEMBERS EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He yelled for a few more minutes and cursed and broke a bunch of stuff and then remembered. "RYAN!" "Uh, yes?" He answered afraid. "WE CAN TRACK HER LOCATION!" "She's not with her bike. It's still parked outside of her friend's apartment." "SHIT! OH! I placed a small tracker on the sleeve of her jacket as she was leaving! She was so angry with me she didn't even notice me putting it on her. Track her with that!" "Right away, boss." A few minutes later Ryan was done with the searching. "I found her!" "Good, let's go!" He said maliciously imagining all the things he would do to Craig Mabbit.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Ronnie's POV*

 ***40 MINUTES OF DRIVING LATER***

I drove as fast as this piece of scrap metal would allow gripping the steering wheel like a maniac. I hope I get there in time! Shit! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!? WHY DID I LET HER GO OUT ON HER OWN?! I grit my teeth in anger. If he so much as touches her I will rip his head off myself! "HOW MUCH LONGER TILL WE REACH THEIR FUCKING HQ?" I yelled in the car. "We're here, boss!" "Fucking finally! FIND MABBIT!" "Yes, boss!" They all yelled out in unison. We looked around their compound but it was more like a warehouse than a house so it was too big to search fast enough and we needed a plan. "Shoot anyone who gets in your way!" We split up searching room after room but after we didn't find her anywhere I thought of the basement. "Oh, God please let her be alive!" Mabbit just you wait! I called out to Ryan, Jacky and Max and they said there was no sign of her anywhere. We went to the basement together but there were two passageways going underground a few miles. We divided into groups of two, guns loaded and ready and we set off to find her. I was paired with Ryan while Jacky and Max went down the other tunnel. After a 2mile run we reached a giant safe-like door. A code was needed but we didn't have time to waste so I shot the door's system leading it to malfunction and open. We had to use all our strength to pull it open since it was so heavy. Inside we saw Catherine. She was taped to a chair and not moving. She was covered in cuts and bruises and her clothes were ripped all over. "Cat!" Ryan called out as I let the sight before me sink in… We rushed towards her. Ryan checked to see if she had a pulse while I ripped the tape off of her hands and legs. "MABBIT, YOU FUCKING COWARD COME OUT FROM WHICHEVER HOLE YOU'VE CRAWLED AWAY TO! YOU HEAR ME, MOTHERFUCKER!?" I picked her up bridal style and she groaned out in pain. She's alive! Just as we were about to walk out of the safe the door shut itself and we heard laughter coming from the microphones installed on the surveillance cameras inside the safe. "Looks like you found _my_ toy, Radke. How do you like her new look? I personally find it exquisite!" "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, YOU COWARD!" "Ts, ts, ts. No can do, Ronald. I would much rather leave you in there and let you die of oxygen deprivation or until the cops arrive. Whichever happens sooner." "CRAIG! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE! LET US OUT NOW OR YOU WILL SINCERELY REGRET IT!" "Oh, I very much doubt it. Enjoy life in prison! OR death! Whatever, either way you'll never catch me!" He laughed victoriously. "Ryan! Do something about this fucking door!" "Way ahead of you, boss! This may take a few minutes." "We don't _have_ a few minutes!" "I'm going as fast as I can!" I sighed in frustration. This was getting us nowhere! A few moments passed and the door opened to reveal Jacky and Max on the other side of the door. "Jesus! What the hell happened to her!?" They asked shocked by how battered she was. "I'm not really sure. I'm guessing she was tortured for information; I don't know. We'll ask her when she wakes up. Now let's go 'cos the pigs are on their way!" We ran as fast as we could to the warehouse's main room where we had come from and saw Mabbit and his gang getting on their jeep while cops were swarming the place from the other side. I had half a mind to run after Mabbit and kill him right then and there but we would have all been locked in jail and that was the _last_ thing I was about to let happen. So I grit my teeth and we ran to our car and drove off. Cops were tailing both us and ETF but for some reason they were following mostly us. I drove like mad; I ran every red light, drove in every emergency lane and took all the sharp turns just to shake 'em off. Even had to drift on some roads to shake these fuckers off! DAMMIT THEY'RE PERSISTENT! After what seemed like an hour-long car chase we lost them and made it back to our HQ. "Quick! Get her on the bed! Find me some rubbing alcohol and lots of bandages; this will take a while!" Jacky ran to find the rubbing alcohol; Max went to get bandages while Ryan stayed with us keeping me informed on the cops' position and whether they're coming our way. Thankfully they were too busy with ETF. "We found the stuff, boss!" "Good, drop 'em here and go to the surveillance room and watch for any and all uninvited guests!" They quickly left on my orders and I swiftly began cleaning the wounds on her arms and legs first since they were the most accessible. When I lifted her shirt to check for any bruises my blood ran cold. He stomach was all purple, green and blue. The bruises were all over her body! Her most severe cut was on her back. It looked like it was caused by lashing. "Cat… What the hell did that rat _do_ to you!?" I cleaned her cuts as thoroughly as I could and bandaged them; as for the bruises… there wasn't much I could do about them except give her a fuck ton of painkillers when she comes to. I covered her with the bed cover and left her to sleep. "Ryan, put a listening device in here. I want to know every irregular breath she takes!" "Already done!" "You're a good man, Seaman." "Thanks, boss." He left the room and I looked at her reluctant to leave her side but I slipped in the bathroom to take a shower. This night was going to be a long one I just knew it! I sighed and punched the wall and then I punched it again. And again. And again. My knuckles were starting to bleed but I wouldn't stop punching the damned wall! After a few more punches I stayed still in the cold water, letting it wash away my blood and anger. Only washed away the blood. The anger wouldn't leave. I don't know who I was most pissed at. Her - for getting herself into this; Him - for doing all of this to her or me… for letting it happen; not being fast enough to stop it. I clenched my jaw. "Dammit!" I punched the wall again. After a few more minutes of feeling the cold water flow down my body I turned off the water and looked myself in the mirror. I tightened my hands into fists. "FUCK!" I threw everything on the drawers to the floor and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I got up and left the bathroom with a towel around my waist and on my head. I sat down in a chair next to her to watch over her while she slept. "Please wake up, Cat…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

*Ronnie's POV*

I sat in the chair waiting for her to wake up. Her body looked so lifeless… "Please wake up, Cat" I pleaded to her. When I touched her hand I was shocked by how cold it was. I sat for a while in my towel just watching her, making sure she doesn't die in her sleep. I quickly got dressed and sat back in my chair. I felt so guilty about what happened to her. Her face was black and blue and her lips were swollen. "What the hell did that piece of shit do to you, Cat?" I said barely audible. Charlie lied on the bed next to her, placing his head under her arm and whined sadly.

 ***SOME TIME LATER***

I must have dozed off because I was woken up by quiet yelps coming from Catherine. Her face had a pained expression on it and she was shaking. "No… stop… p-plea….se" I could hear her mumble something. Was she dreaming about what happened? I shook her shoulder. "Cat?" She screamed in her sleep "Don't… touch me... Hel-p... Ro…nnie!" She was calling out to me to help her. I wasn't there when she needed me the most… GOD DAMMIT! A sudden rage took over me again. I wasn't there! I WASN'T FUCKING THERE! I shook her shoulder harder "Cat, you're safe! No one is going to hurt you anymore. You're back at the house, with all of us." She seemed to calm down but still didn't wake up. "I'm here, Cat." She stopped thrashing completely and seemed to fall into a deeper sleep. I sighed to myself "God dammit…" I clenched my fists itching to break something; to scream my frustrations out but I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. Not again.

 ***THE NEXT MORNING***

*Alexis' POV*

I woke up aching all over. I couldn't open my eyes since there was a bright light shining in them. I groaned and tried sitting up. "What happened? Where am I?"

*Ronnie's POV*

I was woken up by Cat's mumbling. When I opened my tired eyes I saw that she was awake and trying to sit up on the bed. "Cat! You're awake!" I rushed to help her sit up better but she jerked away and screamed. "NO! DON'T!" I pulled away startled by her sudden outburst. "Cat?" I asked confused. "Don't… please... just _don't_ touch me…" She started crying. "Cat, what happened to you last night?" She just shook her head and hugged her knees. I moved to comfort her and she jumped away. Was she… _afraid_ of me? I sat back in my chair and watched the expressions on her face. She was beyond scared. She didn't know where she was or how she got here. "Cat?" She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I was shocked to see that look in her usually fiery eyes. "Do you know where you are?" She kept staring at me. "We're back at the house. In our room. Ryan, Jacky and Max are in the living room." I let the information sink in. She seemed to calm down a little bit but she still hugged her legs. Charlie went up to her and licked her face. She was startled. Charlie howled at her. "Hey.. buddy… did ya' miss me…" She said trying not to cry. "Cat?" She looked up at me with a pained expression. "Can I get you anything?" She shook her head no. "The guys have been asking how you are. Would you mind them coming up?" She shook her head again and I went to get the guys. "She's awake." "That's great!" "Yeah..." "What's wrong, boss?" "She-she's _afraid_ of me." I clenched my hands into fists ready to punch something; ANTYHING. "She's just overwhelmed; she'll be back to her usual self in no time." Jacky reassured me but I didn't believe him. "Right. Let's go." "When we opened the door to enter the room she jumped away from the mirror she had been standing in front of. No doubt inspecting her bruises. "Whoa, calm down, Cat!" Ryan took a step towards her but she took one back involuntarily. He stopped walking and lifted his hands up. "I'm- We're not going to hurt you. We wanted to see how you were." She seemed to calm down but still kept her guard up and nodded at Ryan. "Would you like to tell us what happened?" Max asked carefully not to upset her. She started crying again. "Okay, that's out of the question then! Please don't cry; I didn't mean to upset you!" She was having a panic attack. "Cat! Calm. Down." I said low and calm. "We'll get your friend Diana here; would you like that?" She nodded through deep breaths. "Somebody go get her friend here, NOW!" I ordered getting impatient.

 ***AT DIANA'S PLACE***

*Diana's POV*

I had just finished talking with another cop about Alexis' disappearance when I hear a knock on my door. Curious but cautious of who it might be I picked up my gun and walked slowly towards the door. The knocks became impatient. "Who is it?" I yelled out. "I'm a friend of Catherine's! My name's Jacky. Open up _something_ happened to her and she needs you." I looked through the peep-hole and saw the FIR gang member Jacky Vincent at my door. I opened the door quickly when I heard that Aly needed my help. "Where is she!?" "Come with me." We ran back to his car and drove off to where their HQ was. "This way." He motioned for me to follow him inside the house down a long, dark hallway till we reached a big room. We walked inside and I saw her covered in bruises crying on the bed, clinging onto Charlie and the gang member Ryan sitting on a chair next to her. "Al-Cat?" "She looked up quickly and got off the bed but when I took a step towards her she took one back. "What did you do to her!?" I hissed at them. "WE didn't do shit." Jacky spat back. "WE rescued her last night from Mabbit's clutches and she's been like that since she woke up." "Cat?" She looked at me avoiding my eyes. "Is that true?" She nodded unable to verbalize her response. I offered her my hand and waited to see if she'd accept it. She looked reluctant but carefully reached for it and took it. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile and she hugged me tightly crying on my shoulder. "Can you guys give us a minute?" They looked at each other unsure of what to do but they complied. "We'll be right outside." I nodded to them and turned back to Aly.


End file.
